I Still Waiting For You Here Until You Come
by UNTAKUTUBUTARA4
Summary: Saat pertama bertemu dengannya kufikir ia adalah seorang namja yang sangat baik terlihat dari caranya berbicara dan membuat semua orang senang, ia menerima apa adanya semua kondisi temannya/"KAU PEMBUNUH, AKU MEMBENCIMU! JANGAN DEKATI AKU PEMBUNUH!"/EXO FANFIC/ChanBaek/BaekYeol/DLDR


**I'm still waiting for you here until you come.**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : EXO milik Sooman dan Sooman Milik semuah(?)**

**Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Pairing : ChanBaek / BaekYeol**

**Warning : Typo dimana-mana. EYD absurd.**

**Genre : Romance, Angst(?)**

**Don't LIKE Don't READ !**

* * *

Saat pertama bertemu dengan nya kufikir ia adalah seorang namja yang sangat baik terlihat dari caranya berbicara dan membuat semua orang senang ia menerima apa adanya semua kondisi teman nya

"Chanyeol tunggu aku" ucapnya karena namja berperawakan tinggi itu lebih dulu jalan didepan nya

"ah Baekki mianhae" ucapnya lalu memundurkan langkah nya untuk mensejajari langkah namja bernama Baekhyun itu

Kami memang baru kenal aku bertemu dengan nya tidak sengaja karena ia menolongku dari kecelakaan maut yang hampir menimpahku. Dan disaat itulah aku dekat dengan nya dan aku merasakan hal berbeda jika dekat dengan nya

* * *

"ck dasar pincang!" ucap namja berkulit tan itu—Kim Jong In

"minggir aku ingin lewat"

"memangnya orang pincang bisa jalan dengan benar apa eoh?"

"diamlah"

Ini kekurangan ku kekurangan yang membuat ku menjadi bahan ejekan disekolah kaki kiri ku tak lagi berfungsi akibat kecelakaan hebat yang menimpahku 10 tahun yang lalu kejadian dimana aku frustasi dengan semuanya karena teman ku selalu mengejek kekurangan ku ini

"Jika kau meledek Baekhyun aku tak akan segan-segan mematahkan lehermu" ucap namja berperawakan tinggi itu—Chanyeol sedangkan namja berkulit tan yang meledek Baekhyun hanya bersenyum smirk lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka

"seharusnya kau tak usah membelaku, perkataan Jongin benar"

"kau bisa berjalan Baekhyun dan lagi pula hanya satu kaki! Kaki kau juga masih normal aku tak suka jika si hitam meledek mu pincang seperti itu kau normal!" Baekhyun hanya terseyum mendengar ucapan Chanyeol

"gomawo Chanyeol"

Awalnya aku tak mengetahui jika aku dengan Chanyeol satu sekolah ku rasa aku beruntung berada didekat nya aku selalu terlindungi oleh nya Chanyeol memang baik. Ku akui aku memang 'jatuh cinta' dengan namja berperawakan tinggi itu

* * *

"kita akan berpisah sekolah Baekki ketika SMU nanti" ucapnya dengan nada kecewa

Baekhyun tercengang berarti jika ia berpisah dengan seorang Park Chanyeol maka.. seorang Byun Baekhyun akan kehilangan sesosok Chanyeol yang selalu melindungi nya ia belum siap jika teman SMU nya yang notaben nya tempat ia didaftarkan adalah anak seorang pejabat terkenal

"aha gwenchana Chanyeol.."

"mianhae.. tapi aku selalu bersama mu tunggu aku di sungai Han ne?"

Sungai Han tempat dimana Baekhyun bertemu dan diselamat kan oleh Chanyeol. Dan tempat dimana Baekhyun bertemu sosok Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mengangguk mengerti

* * *

Disini di Sungai Han Baekhyun terus menunggu Chanyeol sesuai janji nya walaupun Chanyeol terkadang tidak datang sama sekali Baekhyun tetap menunggunya menunggu sosok Chanyeol…

* * *

"kemana dia? Tidak datang lagi?" Baekhyun terus menunggu Chanyeol sampai namja berperawakan tinggi itu menemuinya sesuai janji nya

* * *

Mungkin Chanyeol melupakan nya setiap hari ia selalu pergi ke sungai Han berharap ada sosok Chanyeol disana namun semakin hari ia tak pernah lagi menemui sosok Chanyeol bahkan nomor ponsel nya tak pernah diaktifkan.

* * *

"MWOYA?! KAU PEMBUNUH PARK CHANYEOL AKU MEMBENCI MU!" hari ini hari dimana Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol setelah beberapa bulan ia tak menemui Chanyeol awalnya ia memang senang namun kabar dari Chanyeol membuat nya down.

"mianhae aku maafkan aku Baekhyun.."

"KAU PEMBUNUH AKU MEMBENCIMU! JANGAN DEKATI AKU PEMBUNUH!"

* * *

Saat itu Baekhyun berjanji tak ingin menemui sosok Chanyeol lagi sampai kapan pun. Sedangkan Chanyeol selalu menunggu sosok Baekhyun menemui nya lagi sampai ia benar-benar memaafkan dirinya sampai kapan pun Chanyeol tetap menunggu Baekhyun. Tak perduli jika ia harus bermalaman disitu dan menikmati udara dingin disana ia menunggu Baekhyun sampai datang karena Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun

Aku menunggu mu Byun Baekhyun

* * *

Kuharap kau datang saat ini kumohon. Aku masih menunggu dirimu Baekhyun

* * *

Baekhyun sudah terlalu membenci Chanyeol sudah setahun ia tak menemui sesosok Chanyeol setiap kali Chanyeol menghubungi nya ia akan mematikan ponselnya dan Jika Chanyeol berkunjung kerumahnya ia akan mengusir Chanyeol sampai kapan pun Baekhyun tetap membenci Chanyeol

* * *

"Channie kau kah disana?"

"ah Baekhyun bogoshippo"

"sudahlah jangan bahas mengapa kau bisa sakit seperti ini?"

"hanya demam jangan khawatir"

"Baekhyun saranghae.."

"aku tak bisa mianhae"

"gwechana" ucapnya sambil menampilkan senyum limajarinya

* * *

Sejak itu aku tak pernah menemui Chanyeol. Ia menghilang seolah ditelan bumi. Aku memang masih membencinya namun sudah satu bulan ia tak pernah melihat lagi Chanyeol berdiri di dekat sungai Han menunggu dirinya, bahkan saat Baekhyun kerumah Chanyeol tak ada yang ingin memberitahu Chanyeol dimana..

-Sampai akhirnya-

"aku ingin kau tetap disini Baekki"

* * *

Aku menyesal…

Maafkan aku….

Aku akan menunggu mu disini.

Park Chanyeol aku benar-benar mencintai mu

* * *

**TBC/DELETE(?)**

* * *

**Mianhae fanfic nya abal-abal habis nya aku ini memang belum bisa bikin fanfic kyaaa papik nya bebener absurd kaya sifat orangnya(?) mianhae mianhae*bungkukinbadan* itu Cuma prolognya aja hehe Review nya jangan lupa ne? buing buing~ papai! *lambaikantanganbarengChanBaek**

**Review!**


End file.
